


Metamorph

by corgi_loaf



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, F/M, Friendship, IT AU, Multi, Mutant Powers, Mutant Rights, X-Men AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corgi_loaf/pseuds/corgi_loaf
Summary: IT X-MEN AUBeverly Marsh is a young mutant going to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters along with her close friends. What she expected as normal, as normal as you get for a mutant, everything goes awry when a powerful mutant plans of corrupting the next generation to use for evil.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly had this idea because James Mcavoy (Older Bill and Professor X) and Jessica Chastain (Older Bev and Vuk) are both in IT Chapter 2 and Dark Phoenix

My lungs felt like they would collapse if my screams didn’t stop. Bill’s terrified expression usually snapped me back to reality but not this time.

* * *

 

Three months earlier, the alarm on my phone went off and I groaned, remembering that I had to get up for class. You’d think in a school to help mutants with their abilities, there’d be less.. Math, history, and basically any other subject. I got out of bed, throwing on the easiest outfit I could find, which happened to be a floral dress, and opened the door. Ben was standing at the door when I opened it causing me to jump in surprise.

“Good morning to you too, Bev.” He said with a chuckle, hooking his arm around mine. “Sleep okay?”

“Yeah, I just wasn’t expecting to you.” I chuckled back, walking to class with him.

“I woke up early so I figured I’d walk to class with you.”

“Well how sweet.” I smiled, placing a kiss on his cheek. He blushed in response, his eyes darting to the ground so I wouldn’t notice his embarrassed yet a bit lovesick expression. 

“Bevvy!” Two arms wrapped my neck before I could say anything else and I looked back to see Richie dragging me down.

“Morning trashmouth.” I pulled him off, hooking his arm with mine like me and Ben. “You’re actually going to class on time today?”

“Sometimes you gotta switch it up, keep ol professor on his toes.” We passed Charles Xavier’s office as he said that, making Richie feel the need to wink at the telepath.

“It’s kinda hard to keep someone who can read minds on their toes.” Ben rolled his eyes.

“Well there’s no harm in trying!” We came to the door of our history class, Ben leading the way in and Richie trailing behind me.

We usually sat in the back, less of a chance of being called on when you’re not in the teacher’s direct line of sight. I plopped down in my seat and the boys sat on either side of me. Bill was sitting right in front of me so he turned around and handed me a note.

“Bill you’re so old fashioned.” I chuckled as I opened the folded paper. 

“I..i-t’s just my address since I’ll be v-v-..visiting- since I’ll be visiting with my p-parents for a week. In case you wanted to..to come m-meet the- I mean v-v..visit!” Bill’s face turned as pink as Ben’s was when I kissed him. “If you w-want to that is!”

“I’d love to.” I smiled and put the note in my pocket, making Bill happily turn around to face the front of the class again.

Being in a school full of mutants, you start to forget that there’s people without these abilities. That there’s people that see us as bad and wrong. I came to this school when I was really young, my mom died and my father called the school, saying he was unable to take care of me since he was human. I was taken in and given a home, only really going outside the school if I really needed to. Richie was the first one I met here, he was the first person to talk to me. This talkative boy with sharp teeth and the mouth of a sailor. We became quick friends and soon after, I met Ben, than Stan, Eddie, Mike, and last year is when Bill showed up. He wouldn’t take to anyone his first week so Richie took in among himself to try to get the boy more comfortable, or as comfortable as Richie can make a person. Richie introduced him to us against his will and after time we became close with us. And soon after, I became the closest to him. He told me he could read minds like the professor and that he could heal any injury he had. I told him I was a shapeshifter and he spent the rest of the day asking me to turn into different people. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was infatuated with me. I’m not really big on dating so I never brought it up and he didn’t either. 

“In 1013, Apocalypse came to Scandinavia to kill Thoron the counsel of Rama-Tut who informed him of beings and ancestors of people who would cause a threat to him in the future. He then sent his four Four Horsemen, Pestilence/Phantom Bats of the Twelve Minds, War, Native-American Famine, Death, to kill Folkbern Logan, ancestor of Wolverine, but they were all destroyed by Thor.” The teacher’s voice snapped me back to reality.

I looked over to Richie, seeing that he was on his phone, clearly not paying attention. Ben on the other hand, was fully engrossed in what the teacher was saying. He always loved learning about mutant history, doing his own research when the lecture didn’t cover all the juicy details. He’s the only person I knew who cared so much about this stuff. My eyes went back to the back of Bill’’s head. His hair was a mess, clearly he didn’t brush it this morning. I glanced down at his hands at his sides and he picking at the skin around his nails. Bill looked back at me, probably heard my thoughts about how he must be nervous about something. He shook his head, giving me a smile before facing forward again. I figured I might as well listen to the lecture if I had to sit through it. She was talking about the medieval period and ended up on a tangent about Apocalypse came back in the 80’s and she was one of his horsemen. My mind drifted off again and I stared into space until the bell rang signaling us to go to our next class. I stood up, grabbing my notebook and turning to Ben.

“Isn’t that cool?” He asked, talking about the lecture.

“Yeah.” From what I heard, it did seem pretty interesting but mutant history isn’t really my forte. 

Ben started talking about what he knew about what happened in the 80’s since his mom told him about it when he was little, since she went to the school around that time. As he was talking, Richie wrapped his arms around Ben’s neck. 

“Yeah while the world was ending, my mom banging my dad and making my sister.” Ben’s face turned red at Richie’s comment, “Beep beep Richie.” He said in a disgusted tone.

I laughed, shaking my head as a smirk crept onto Richie’s face. “I don’t think we needed to know that.” I said, playfully rolling my eyes.

“Hey it’s true!” I had met his sister before. She came to pick up her brother to take him on a backpacking trip in Europe last summer. Richie basically posted the whole trip on instagram, rubbing it in Stan’s face that he experienced all those different places when he got back. What he wasn’t expecting was that Stan would use his super speed to run to all those places in an instant and then Richie couldn’t gloat that he was the only one who’s been there. 

Speaking of Stan, the speedster came over to us when we exited the class and showed Richie something on his phone. 

“Dude sweet!” Richie high fived him and the two walked off towards their next class.

I looked over at Bill who was walking beside me since we had the next class together, along with Ben. Ben was walking on the other side of me.

“Hey Bev, you wanna go into town later today?” Ben asked, nervously rubbing his arm.

“Uh sure, that sounds like fun.” It was rare that we went into town, it’s not like we weren’t allowed to, it’s just we don’t have any need to. 

“You can come too, Bill, if you want.” Ben looked over at Bill who was staring at his phone.

“O-oh.. it’s okay B-B..Ben. I have to talk to Professor X about m-my v-v-..v… trip next week.” Bill looked up from the screen and gave Ben a slight smile. The other boy nodded and glanced back at me.

“Looks like it’s just us.” He said, smiling at me.

* * *

 

The town closest to the school was your average town, convenience stores, movie theaters, gas stations, grocery stores, the usual. Ben and I had to wait until the late afternoon to go so it was starting to get dark when we walked through the mostly empty streets. The people who lived here knew that a mutant school was so close so luckily most of the people here didn’t mind mutants. But that being said, not many people lived here. There was your average old couple and a few teenagers whose parents had moved here to work in the area but not too many. Ben and I headed towards the arcade, having collected all the quarters we could find before leaving the school. The arcade was almost deserted besides two teenage boys who looked about only a couple years older than us, and a young adult sitting behind the prize counter. The boys were each playing different games, gesturing to each other every once in a while to gloat about their highscores. 

Ben dragged me over to the claw machine in the back. I raised an eyebrow, having only really seen one of these machines once in my life, back when my mom was still alive.

“It’s fun, chance to win a little prize.” Ben noticed my expression and put a quarter in the machine. He moved the claw above a stuffed dog and pressed the button to drop it. It just barely missed the toy and Ben groaned. “So close!”

I chuckled, “Let me try.” I put a quarter in, moving the claw over the same stuffed animal and pressed the button. This time it landed right behind the toy. “Damn, almost had it!”

“Maybe we should try to get the duck near the side.” Ben suggested. I nodded and put another quarter in, moving the claw to where it looked right above the toy. I pressed the button and the claw fell, grabbing the toy and lifting it. Me and Ben grinned, giving each other a high five before grabbing the toy from the prize slot. 

“You’re a natural at this!” He smiled, “What do we name it?”

“Hmm, I’m not sure.” I held up the toy and looked at it. It was a small yellow stuffed duck whose eyes were black buttons and was missing a leg, probably a manufacturing error. “How about Georgie?”

“I like it, where’d you get that?”

“First name that popped into my head.” I shrugged, handing the toy to Ben.

“I think it fits.” Ben smiled as he held the toy and we went over to the pac-man machine. “Have you ever played this?”

“I had the app for a while but I deleted it for space.” I looked at the machine. It was a bit dusty, probably hasn’t been touched in a while. I blew some of the dust off and put a quarter in.

“This used to be my favorite game. We had one in my old town’s arcade and I literally played it every day after school.” Ben started playing as I watched.

“It was pretty fun when I played it on my phone but I’m sure it’s a lot more fun like this.” I gestured to the machine.

“I love it.” His eyes didn’t leave the screen as he rapidly moved the joystick and button mashed. He was playing for a couple minutes before he died. His score was pretty high so he put his name in and looked back at me. “You wanna try?”

“Sure.” I put another quarter in and he explained the controls. I started playing, dying pretty quickly and chuckled. “I’m not really the best at this.”

“You wanna try again?” He asked in an encouraging voice and I smiled, nodding.

We ended up playing for hours, stopping when an announcement over the speakers told us that the arcade was closing. We sighed, turning away from the machine and exiting, heading back towards the school. As we left the town, I felt like someone was watching us. I didn’t say a word about it to Ben, but I looked over my shoulder and saw a man standing outside the post office. He was staring at us so I turned back.

“What’s wrong?” Ben asked, looking over at me.

“Nothing.” I shook my head and we walked back to school. 


	2. Just Notes! Sorry new chapter coming soon!

Hi there!

I'm just using this chapter for notes including a rough timeline, list of character abilities (for now, I may change some. if you have any suggestions please comment them!), and a general question!

 

* * *

 

file:///Users/caidenbistany/Downloads/Untitled%20timeline.png

Richie Tozier - wolf transformation (basically a werewolf that doesn't need to wait for the full moon)

Bill Denbrough - healing factor, telepathy/telekinesis (inspired by Professor X ((James Mcavoy))) 

Eddie Kaspbrak - animal empathy/communication (can talk to animals, might be changed)

Beverly Marsh - metamorph (can transform into any human)

Stan Uris - super speed (basically like quicksilver)

Mike Hanlon - pyrokinesis (can make fire with his mind)

Ben Hanscum - invisibility (pretty self explanatory, might be changed as well)

 

Also! Should I include some Stranger Things characters in this story? I have a slight idea with Nancy later, but I was thinking about Eleven as a mutant. What do you think?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still trying to figure out the timeline, it's still a bit confusing with how the movies are right now.


End file.
